Behind these Hazel Eyes
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: In which Crawe doesn't die but gets the short end of the stick anyway when they return to Cloister. Explores a little more of his family as well since his younger sister is head over heels for our favourite Capitan, which is of course returned. Give it a shot and let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

**Starting straight after the movie ends…  
(Crawe's first name is Edward by the way.) And Thank you so much SerendipityAEY for your much needed help!  
The title comes from a song by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Enjoy:**

**Elmont POV:**

Watching Jack and Isabelle was heart-warming, they looked so happy together. Isabelle smiled at me over his shoulder. He let her go and she made her way through the crowd over to me.

"Thank you Elmont, for everything."  
She whispered when she flung her arms around my neck.

"And you have to guess what father said by the way."  
I chuckled at her slightly childish nature but played along anyway.

"Enlighten me princess."  
I whispered.

"Father said Jack can stay and you know what that means!"  
I did know what that meant, but being of old blood and favouring the older social mannerisms I held my tongue.

"I'm very happy for you Princess."  
She pulled away and smiled joyfully at me.

"I need to go and find my father, say thank you to Crawe for me too, I haven't seen him in hours."  
She called as she made her way through the joyful people.  
Thinking about it, I hadn't seen Crawe in hours too, not since I sent him round the back of the castle with a squad as a precaution in case something happened. I was going to have to look for him, the rest of his squad had come back a while ago.

There was debris all around the castle; masonry, smouldering trees and bits of glass and metal. It was a sorry sight to see, a city that had only a few days ago been beautiful and a magnificent sight to see was now crippled and would take months to re-build.

I had no idea where Crawe had gone specifically so I was in for a long search, unless he found me first.  
There was a lot of debris, a massive pile of stone had fallen from the tower and landed in a pile near the base. There were shards of glass surrounding it from the windows and some smeared with blood.

The destruction carried on as I explored, there was more blood the further round the building I went. It frightened me to be perfectly honest.

The blood increased as I carried on until it came to a halt at a pile of white stone. There was a boot sticking out from under it.

My heart beat in my ears as I scrambled to pull the stones out of the way. Little by little a person was uncovered, he was wearing a guardian's uniform, and quite high ranking by the looks of the promotional indentations going up the torso. The person's head had been miraculously spared a harsh and very perhaps life threatening battering.

"Edward what has happened to you?"  
I whispered softly as my childhood friend's face was uncovered. His blood was all over him and his clothes, his armour damaged and parts of it lying around him, obviously snapped and broken off during the onslaught of building material that fell on him.

A feeble groan escaped his throat when I removed all the constricting armour.

"Don't worry my friend, you will be alright."  
I whispered. His face was smattered with his own blood and contorted in pain.

"You need a doctor."  
I sighed after looking over him, there were obviously a few broken bones and some injuries that were still bleeding and needed attention quickly.

"I'm sorry old friend, this will hurt."  
I whispered, there was a pained grunt from him as I hoisted him over my shoulders as carefully as I could but it was the only way I could transport him.

I took him to my home near the entrance to the city. He had never bought one, never seen it necessary, he had always just stayed in the barracks and kept the men in line when I couldn't.

As usual, the house was tidy and apparently well stocked, although there were no fires since I hadn't stayed here in months but two maids kept it presentable for when I did. There was only one spare room that was actually properly furnished and decorated, the room my sister used whenever she came to Cloister which didn't happen regularly and had not happened since she was ten and there was an outbreak of illness in the town we came from.

He moaned discontentedly when I lay him on the bed, the padded leather vest needed to go, it was hindering his breathing.

"Just lie still and rest until I get back."  
I brushed some blood stained black hair back from his forehead and left.

The bustle in the streets was huge and I had to fight to get to the doctor's house. He would most definitely be there as there had been so many injuries of varying levels of seriousness but I was going to have to be selfish for Crawe's sake and insist he prioritise him.

The little house was indeed full, people with lesser injuries than Crawe. The doctor's three apprentices were bustling around attempting to get everybody seen. There were incredulous looks as I pushed my way through the people to get to the inner room where the doctor usually saw people, he was in there treating a leg which had had most of its skin scraped off, undoubtedly from when the drawbridge had fallen and dragged us all along with it.  
He looked up at me when I came in and nodded in acknowledgement at my urgent face. The young lad was finished, given crutches and sent on his way.

"Now Captain Elmont, what can I do for you?"  
I placed my hands on his shoulders firmly.

"Crawe, he's in a bad way, rocks fell on him and he's barely conscious. Doctor I'm fearful for his life."  
The doctor nodded and I released him while he went around the room collecting his things.

"Where is he?"

"I took him to my home sir, it was better than him lying in his own blood in the midst of rubble."  
He looked up at me in shock.

"You mean you moved him?"  
He gasped.

"Well yes. I wasn't comfortable with him lying so exposed, he is in my spare room."  
The doctor sighed and went on with collecting his things.

"Very well Captain. But you must know I'm not comfortable at all with what you have done."  
I nodded as he came to stand in front of me again.

"We must go if it is so severe as what you described."  
He gestured for me to leave ahead of him.  
We got more stares and disbelieving looks as we fought to get through the people. The doctor gave orders for his apprentices to continue as we left and rushed through the streets.

I could have been hearing things, but I swear I heard a female voice shouting my name, my Christian name that is and only my family and Crawe's- to some extent- called me that.  
I disregarded it and carried on with the doctor back to my house.

"Dear lord you didn't say he was this bad!"  
He gasped upon being shown into the room where my closest friend and second in command lay injured.

"I did explain the situation."  
I said flatly, the doctor looked at me reproachfully.

"You were not accurate enough. Now I'm sure you have duties in town and the king will be wishing to see you I assume."  
I nodded and bowed my head.

"I do. I shall return later doctor, if you finish while I am still out leave me a note so that I will know what to do and how injured he is."  
The doctor agreed and I left.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.  
Next chapter- enter Mary Gracelynn Crawe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! :D**

**Enter Mary Gracelynn Crawe… so that means much fluff!  
Grace is twenty two by the way, if any of you were curious.**

**Enjoy:**

**Elmont POV:**

The city, even though in darkness was still outrageously busy with people, they were making preparations for tomorrow and the days after that which would mean re-building Cloister to its former glory.

I was so deep in my thoughts, about Crawe and the plans for the re-build, that I didn't hear the same female voice that had shouted me before when I was with the doctor. I didn't hear this person until the grabbed my arm and pulled me round.

"Grace! What are you doing here?"  
I gasped in pure shock. I was sure she had gone home the day after we had left, her father will have needed her and she had put herself in extreme danger by staying.

"I stayed for you. To see you when you got back and you just ignored me when I called you, I've been shouting you for ages John and you just carried on!"  
She started hitting my shoulders which would hurt her hands before it hurt me because of my armour but it was the fact that she was doing it that hurt me and she knew that.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied. There's a lot on my mind."  
I muttered and caught her hands. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What happened to you? You're so reserved."  
She whispered. I looked around, there were still people bustling around us, and granted they weren't looking at us directly, but they were starting to notice so I pulled her over to a little alley where we could talk without being noticed at all.

"It was awful Grace, but I'll tell you all about it later when we have time to ourselves."  
She nodded and I ran my thumbs over her knuckles and pulled them up to brush kisses over them.

"Well at least you're back safely. But I didn't see Eddie with you."  
My eyes lowered to look at our hands and not into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Something happened, John tell me!"  
She whispered urgently and I looked back to her eyes, now glassy with threatening tears. When I didn't answer she gasped and her hands flew out of mine to cup her face in shock. My hands travelled up to rest over hers and I brought my face close so that our foreheads were touching.

"He is with the doctor now with serious injuries from being trapped under stone and other parts of the castle when the stalk grew."  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"He will be fine Grace. This is your brother, he's always fine."  
She smiled and her hands wriggled out from under mine to switch positions so they were on top.

"You have a point. Where is he?"  
She muttered. Neither of us had raised our voices above much more than a whisper in the whole conversation.

"I took him to my house, he is now occupying my spare room. I thought it was better than the doctor's or the infirmary."  
She nodded.

"Can I see him?"  
She asked cautiously.

"If you go to my house the doctor will decide but since I'm not likely to be around much it may be useful if you don't mind staying and helping taking care of him."  
She smiled sadly.

"I take care of my father don't I?"  
I chuckled without mirth. It was the sad truth that she looked after her father and had done since she was fifteen, when he had first fallen ill. She was always at his side and he was rarely content without her.

"Well go and see him then come and find me, and I'll help you transfer your belongings from where you are currently staying."  
She nodded and made to slip away from me but my hands fell from around her face and caught her wrist to pull her close so that she was flush against my body. She looked up into my eyes for a second before my lips crashed firmly onto hers, eliciting a muffled moan when she responded eagerly after a second which made my heart soar.

"I love you."  
She whispered when we broke apart and ran a soft hand over my jaw line. I pressed a quick kiss to her lips again before pulling away and tuning to leave our hiding place.

"I love you too, now don't forget to come and find me after you've seen him, I'll most likely be in the castle."  
She nodded and lifted my hand to her lips to kiss the palm.

"John you have a terrible burn on your palm."  
I smiled ruefully and curled my hand into a fist.

"Let me put some oil on it later."  
I nodded.

"While I tell you about everything that happened in the past few days. Now I really have to go."  
She nodded and we came out of the alley she cast me a smile as she went in the opposite direction to me so as to get to my house whereas I walked hurriedly to the castle.

* * *

In the castle Isabelle met me outside her father's rooms, she had been pacing frantically by the looks of it. She looked up immediately once she heard me approaching.

"Where have you been?"  
She cried and strode up to me.

"I've been taking care of other things, namely making sure my closest and most trusted friend survives what happened today."  
Her face fell a little.

"Crawe? Is he alright? What happened?"  
I shushed her.

"He will be fine, his sister will be with him now. A pile of stone from the tower fell on him."  
She gasped.

"Oh, well I hope he will be alright, but father wanted you, he's been waiting for a while and he's quite cross."  
I swallowed and nodded.

"Wish me luck, and if a woman, about your height with hazel eyes and dark blonde hair comes looking for me, can you tell her where I am and just to wait or go back home and I'll see her when I get back?"  
Isabelle raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Not that I want to keep you from father any longer, but a woman, Elmont is there something that you haven't told me?"  
I smiled.

"She is called Grace and is Crawe's younger sister, a good friend of my family and from my childhood."  
Her face fell slightly at my emphasis on 'friend' but she smiled widely again anyway.

"Well if she's that close to you then there's hope yet."  
She smirked, I rolled my eyes playfully and left her to go to her father.  
He was pacing much like her, going round the newest beanstalk systematically.

"Elmont where the hell have you been?"  
He almost yelled when he looked up and saw me.

"I was attending to some other business that if left could have resulted in death to Crawe."  
His anger lessened a little but it was still there.

"I'm sorry for taking so long your majesty but I truly had no idea of how much time had passed in my worry."  
He seemed to understand this but was still not pleased.

"Alright Elmont. But now that you're here we need to get plans for tomorrow in place."  
I nodded and took a place at his side.

I had no idea of how long we had been talking but Isabelle had interrupted us, instructing her father to go to bed and me to go home. I had no idea if Grace had come looking for me or not so I complied, if simply to find her and see how she was.  
But I needn't have thought that though since when I was striding through the castle courtyard I felt a slender body hurl itself into mine and two thin arms wound around my neck. I was bewildered at first but Grace's whispered concerns about her brother calmed me slightly and my arms wound gently around her waist.

"He will be just fine Grace. You'll see."  
I kept whispering into her hair. Eventually her sobs stopped and she detached herself from me. She looked up at me with teary eyes that made my heart ache.

"He will get better."  
I whispered and brushed my thumbs over the apples of her cheeks to wipe away any tears.

"Come with me to get my things."  
She whispered. I nodded and offered her my arm.

**So next more fluffiness and a slight introduction to Anna (Annie) Elmont  
Thanks for reading and please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy:**

**Elmont POV:**

She led me to the inn closest to the town centre and after nodding to the man behind the desk she ascended the stairs and took me to what I assumed was her room. Inside was a 'slight' mess, like she had been frantically deciding what dress to wear. I chuckled as I sat down in the armchair near the window.

"And what may I ask is so funny captain?"  
She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Were you in a hurry to get dressed today?"  
I asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I was as a matter of fact, but this was only a few hours ago. I heard that you were all safely back and I wanted to look nice."  
I chuckled and held out my hand for her.

"And I think you succeeded."  
I muttered as I pulled her close.

"As thankful as I am for that compliment, I do have to pack and you're not being helpful in the slightest."  
Now that I had to laugh at.

"Well if you want me delving into your clothing…"  
She turned pink and dropped my hand before crossing the room and returning to her packing slightly angrily.

"Don't be smutty. You could help with packing up my cloaks and gloves and all the things like that."  
I nodded and stood,

It looked like she had emptied everything out of her cases onto her bed and the floor surrounding it, never had I known Grace to be at all untidy, but here was a colossal mess she had obviously created.

"So how did this disaster come about?"  
I chuckled as I folded a cloak neatly, much neater than she was doing.

"I was looking for something this morning."  
She muttered and unceremoniously stuffed a dress into her case.

"Did you find it?"  
I asked amiably and carried on with my neat packing.

"I did. It was this."  
She looked up at me and pulled her locket out from where it was tucked under the top of her dress.

"Ah, I see why you would be concerned if you couldn't find it."  
She smiled at me and tucked it back into her dress. It had been her mother's locket and was by far her favourite piece of jewellery- and she owned a lot.

"Now I'm done, are you?"  
I asked as I shut the case I had been filling.

In a second."  
She answered and I returned to my seat by the window just watching her.  
Grace looked nothing like her brother- well any of her brothers actually- she had the most beautiful hazel eyes whereas each of her brothers had green. Long honey coloured curls, only her younger brother had hair that colour, the rest had black. Each of the males in her family were muscular and carried at least some weight, Grace was lithe and almost worryingly thin even without her corset.

I hadn't realised she had finished packing and was walking over to me since I was still staring at where she had been stood.

"John, time to go."  
She crouched down and whispered in my ear, bringing me back to the present suddenly.

"Of course. Your brother may have been alone for some time now, was the doctor still with him when you left?"  
The smile fell from her face.

"He was, but he said he would leave him something to help him sleep and I was to give it him if he woke."  
I nodded and she pulled me up out of the chair.

"Grace, don't you have your maid here with you?"  
I asked when she turned to pick up a case.

"Yes, I need to leave a message for her to let her know where I am. She's staying with her family in town and just coming when I need her."

"Well shouldn't she have been here by now then?"  
Grace sighed and handed me the case.

"She was here earlier but I wanted to see you and Eddie so I sent her away and said I would manage on my own for tonight."  
I chuckled slightly and picked up another case.

"Anthony would have a fit if he thought you had been managing on your own."  
She chuckled too at the reference to her oldest brother's pompousness but there was a sly smirk playing across her face.

"Well I can dress myself basically. I often do when your sister and myself go for a trip into town after our parents think we're in bed asleep."  
I looked up at her sharply.

"You do what?"  
I gasped. Grace giggled.

"Go for night time walks through either Tyne or the surrounding country side. Has she not told you?"  
We exited the room and started descending the stairs.

"Of course she hasn't, Annie hardly tells me anything anymore."  
Grace looked at me with an amused light in her eyes after my unhappy mumble.

"Because you would frighten off any boy she wrote to you about."  
I stopped, which wasn't ideal as I was in front of her on the stairs and she stumbled into me.

"What?"  
I whispered, Grace stroked my face softly and smiled sympathetically.

"She's quite the little lady now but wishes you would write to her more. I think her latest dalliance was with a boy from town, Alexi."

"She's only fifteen!"  
I protested and a man a few stairs below us cleared his throat, I nodded in apology and we moved so he could get past then carried on down the stairs.  
After Grace had paid what she owed, left instructions for her maid and where to find her with the man behind the desk and we had left the inn, our conversation continued.

"She will be sixteen in two months, and John, she expects you to be there for her birthday."  
I nodded, she always did. The twenty fourth of December could take as long as it wanted to arrive.

"I'll try, believe me I will."  
If I actually managed to get away for her birthday and Christmas it would be the first time I had seen her properly in three years- I was always too busy to get home and just sent gifts.

"You mean you'll try but you doubt you will?"  
She said levelly and tonelessly. I didn't answer.

"John you rarely see your family now, and Eddie rarely comes home to us too, I know that's mostly his choice, but you have a sister who is twelve years younger than you. Annie needs her older brother to actually visit his family once in a while. Your mother and father understand but she doesn't, well she understands you have responsibilities but… Well when you didn't manage to get home at Easter when she was thirteen after you said you would attempt it; she sat in the gallery above the entry arches that faces the open hills and the courtyard almost all day looking out for you and was in tears when you didn't turn up. It took me hours to calm her down and even then she wasn't herself.  
I sighed and hung my head guiltily, it was true that I wasn't home nearly enough and it was also very true that I missed Annie just as much as she missed me.

"I know all about that, I received a slightly tearstained letter a few days after."  
I sighed. Well it had been a very tearstained letter and it had hurt to read it. Every bit of sadness and anger Annie felt towards me was expressed in no uncertain terms but it was signed with a loving greeting which just made it hurt more.

"Please just try John, more than you usually do for Annie's sake."  
She sighed back. I couldn't help agreeing and we continued our journey in comfortable silence.

**Thanks for reading, please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now back to Crawe…  
Enjoy:**

There were no signs of life at my house, only candles to indicate someone had been there at some point but everything was still.  
Grace left her case in the living room and immediately went into the room Crawe was occupying, I could hear her whispering comforting words to him when I passed to put her other cases in my room.  
She was just slipping out of the door when I passed again.

"You look flustered."  
I muttered, not wanting to disturb Crawe.

"He just looks so vulnerable."  
She replied in a pained whisper.

"He'll pull through just you see. Has he woken up or anything?"  
Grace smiled slightly.

"Only for about a second, he didn't recognise me and didn't know where he was so I'm going to give him some of what the doctor left."  
I nodded and gestured for her to descend the stairs before me.

"John where are my cases?"  
She asked upon leaving my kitchen.

"I put them in my room, I'll keep Eddie company tonight since I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep."  
Her mouth fell open into a small 'O'.

"No, I can't take your bed! You need your sleep more than I do after what you've been through in the last few days!"  
I shook my head at her gasped reply.

"You're a beautiful woman who it would not do to be sleeping on a chair or couch. I'm used to roughing it and I can go without sleep for a few days before I drop."  
I chuckled and we went up the staircase again.

"I really must object!"  
She announced once we were at the top of the stairs.

"You can object all you like but you won't change my mind."  
I chuckled and kissed her cheek as I passed her, leaving her staring after me.  
Once her three huge cases were laid out neatly on the bed I decided I would need to see how my best friend was.

"How's he doing?"  
I whispered when I slipped into Crawe's room, Grace was sat on the bed facing him with his left hand clutched in hers.

"He's asleep and peaceful which is a blessing."  
She whispered back and I moved to sit behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist lightly.

"Thank you John, for everything."  
She whispered. I smiled and kissed her tip of her ear lightly.

"He is my closest and most trusted friend, what would you expect me to do?"  
She turned her head to me and her free hand came up to curl around my head.

"Even so, thank you."  
She whispered and kissed me sweetly.

"Plus without Eddie we don't have much of a chance do we."  
I smiled once we broke apart, attempting to lighten the mood. Grace chuckled breathily and managed a slight smile.

"No we don't, but we will. Once my father gets better."  
My brow furrowed slightly.

"You've been saying that for years Grace. I'm going to have to go round the families that lost someone telling them what happened, how about when I go to your family you come with me? We can ask your father then and be married when Eddie regains his full strength."  
Grace only sighed.

"You've been saying he will get better for years, he's only ever gotten worse and we've been waiting long enough."  
She sighed and stood, obviously slightly irate.

"Fine, we'll go when you go to let him know about Eddie, but can we leave it until he's doing better? I don't think I could stand leaving him when he's like this, and also when I go home, Father will expect me to stay."  
I hung my head slightly so my forehead was resting on her shoulder, this was true and could be left until her brother was better I suppose so I nodded and we stayed in silence for another few minutes.

"John you said you would tell me what happened…"  
I winced.

"Tomorrow, right now we both need to rest, I'll go and change first then you can go in."  
She nodded and I left.

It didn't take me long at all to dress and pick out my clothing for tomorrow, but Grace had other ideas about when to come in. Luckily I was dressed and just picking up my pile of clothes when the door closed softly and she was stood in front of me.

"Let me see your hand."  
She announced softly but in a tone that left no room for discussion. Alongside the a long but shallow cut from Jack's knife was the nasty burn from the oven I had been in was still present on my hand and was now starting to blister, I hadn't noticed it getting this bad…

She gasped quietly when I held my hand out, palm up and indicated for me to sit down on the bed. I did and she opened one of her cases.

She brought out a small bottle and tipped some onto a handkerchief. My nose wrinkled when the smell drifted over to me though.

"It's oil made from Lavender flowers, It does wonders for burns."  
She smiled and dabbed my hand carefully. It was soothing, but it smelt so strong!  
Grace noticed my face and giggled lightly.

"It is rather strong, but I quite like it."  
Her head lifted and she smiled at me as she wrapped my hand in one of her soft white handkerchiefs.

"Done, now are you sure you will be fine not in your bed?"  
I nodded and stood.

"Perfectly fine."  
I picked up my clothes for tomorrow and bent to kiss her temple.

"I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow but hopefully your maid should be here."  
She nodded and turned back to her case.

"Goodnight."  
She murmured once I reached the door. I responded and left.  
Crawe was still in the same position as he had been in when I left and didn't move at all when I settled myself in the chair next to the fireplace.

"Goodnight Eddie."  
I whispered and as expected, got no acknowledgement.  
It was odd to hear no sound at all, usually there was horses moving in their stables if I was at home and the eternal babble from servants if I stayed in the castle.  
Crawe still didn't move and my head hit the back of the chair in exasperation as I stared up at the ceiling, this was going to be a long night…

**So, please leave your comments…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy:**

**Grace POV:**

It wasn't something I had ever experienced, but it was certainly something I could get used to; waking up with the intoxicating scent of John Elmont surrounding me. It took every ounce of strength I could manage so early just to open my eyes and not burrow deeper into his thick duvet. His room was all him, simple and comfortable yet befitting of his status in life. A far cry I'm guessing from the ones he had in the castle.

I sighed and nestled my head deeper into the feather pillow under my head and concentrated on where I was. The noises from outside slowly drifted through the peace inside the room and slowly woke me up even more.

There was a warm fire burning in the fireplace and the curtains had been drawn so the morning light could stream through. A picture no bigger than my hand sat on his writing desk caught my attention so I got out of bed to have a look, it was a picture of Anna from last year. I chuckled and set the framed portrait down.  
There were bigger ones of his parents downstairs but of course he would keep the one of his sister where nobody could see it. A sudden idea struck me whilst I was stood at his desk so I sat in the chair and started pulling open the drawers.

There were various letters concerning his job in one and in the remaining drawers there were the records of who he was in command of- all meticulously ordered and organised. I sighed and slouched back in the chair. There was one long thin drawer on the top that I hadn't tried, but it was locked sadly. A writing box caught my eye, it had blended in so well with the drawer that it had escaped my attention before.

"I have you now Captain."  
I chuckled in a whisper and opened it. There were his various writing utensils in there as well as his family ring and a little silver key. I grinned and opened the only remaining drawer.

"Oh you sweet man John."  
I whispered again and brought out all my letters to him since I had turned twenty and he had finally admitted his feelings, all of them tied in a neat bundle with a red ribbon. The next pile I found was all from Annie and tied with blue. I shouldn't read things from her so I put them back, but the fact he had kept my letters was touching. I of course had every one he had sent me tucked away under my floor at home- if Anthony found them there would be hell to pay since he never really liked John at all.

I smiled and replaced everything I had moved, he would never know I had been snooping. I wonder if Stephanie has turned up yet…  
She should be here by now, but it would be indecent of me to go down stairs in nothing but my nightdress to go and check. Surely if I put a robe on that would be more acceptable, it would just have to do.

Downstairs was empty and there was no sign that there had been people there; no sign of a fire in the grate and nobody in the kitchen or anywhere. The range was on however, but that could have been started a while ago. The kitchen table seemed the appropriate place to wait for anyone to appear so I sat in silence, listening to the city for a while until the door to what I'm assuming was a yard opened. I had never been to John's house in the light so I really had no idea.

"My lady, what are you doing awake so early? Sir Elmont, well you've just missed him."  
A young girl gasped and dropped the basket of apples she had been carrying.

"I'm sorry but I thought I had over slept. I have no idea what time it is."  
She smiled and I got up to help her with her apples.

"It's a little after eight. Sir Elmont over slept, he barely had enough time to grab some bread before he ran off to the castle."  
I giggled along with this girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…"  
I said softly as I straightened up with her.

"Maria. You're Grace aren't you? Or are you Anna?"  
My face split into a wide grin.

"I'm Grace. Annie is much younger than me, about your age I think."  
She looked at me in slight amazement.

"Sir Elmont's sister is ten years younger than him?"  
I smiled.

"Twelve, although she will be sixteen on Christmas Eve. You don't look seventeen Maria."  
The girl smiled at me.

"I get that a lot. Forgive me for asking, but how old are you my lady?"  
I smiled and sat back in my chair at the table.

"I'm twenty two. Now is there anything I can help you with? I feel so useless just sat here."  
She looked at me shocked.

"I could never as one of Sir Elmont's guests to help me with anything my lady!"  
She gasped. I smiled apologetically and she turned back to the apples she was now washing.

"You haven't seen my maid have you? She is about your height, black hair and grey eyes."  
The girl shook her head.

"Oh. Maria you couldn't get me a glass of water could you?"  
She smiled at me and dried her hands on her apron.

"Now that I can do my lady."  
She fetched me the water I had asked with an amiable smile. I thanked her and disappeared up to Eddie's room with it.

He was still lying in bed, motionless with his brow drenched with sweat but his head turned to me when I sat down next to him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Eddie."  
I whispered and used the sleeve of my robe to dab at his head. He opened his mouth and a whispery breath fluttered out and he tried to form words.

"Don't try to talk. You're so weak."  
My voice broke slightly and Eddie's hand twitched. I took that as a hint that he wanted me to take it.

"Squeeze my hand for a yes alright?"  
He squeezed and I giggled lightly.

"Alright, are you hungry?"  
Nothing.

"Are you thirsty?"  
He squeezed.

"Are you in pain?"  
He hesitated but squeezed. Of course he would hesitate.

"Do you want me to do anything for it?"  
As expected no squeeze but he tugged my hand, I took that to mean he wanted me to lean closer to him.

"Thank. You."  
He rasped when I leaned my head close enough to his face to hear him. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright Eddie. Now can you raise your head or do you need help?"  
He tried but squeezed my hand. This sent me into a minor laughing fit. He was smiling when I helped him lift his head up so he could drink without making a mess.

When he lay back down he looked much more comfortable but gestured to my nightdress and raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Stephanie hasn't turned up yet."  
His brow furrowed slightly.

"I stayed in John's bed last night."  
Eddie's face dropped into pure shock and he twitched under the covers like he was trying to get up.

"Eddie stop! You'll hurt yourself."  
He stopped his pathetic attempts at trying to get free and looked up at me wide eyed and shocked.

"John stayed in here with you. I think he took the chair near the fire. He insisted I took his bed since didn't want me sleeping on a chair."  
He tugged my hand again and I leaned closer again.

"Johnny and Gracie sitting in a tree."  
He sang in a whisper.

"Don't be so immature big brother."  
I whispered then sat back.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humour."  
He was smiling as best he could and his eyes were twinkling slightly.

We talked as best we could for as long as we could until he fell asleep again, peacefully and willingly this time though. I stayed until the door opened and Stephanie's head poked round the corner. I left the room with one last look at my brother.

"I'm sorry for being so late my lady but I had to help my family as best I could before I left."  
I nodded and we went back to John's room.

"How is your family?"  
I asked when my cases with my dresses had been opened.

"They are… managing."  
She answered quietly.

"I suppose that's all anyone can really do in these circumstances."  
She hummed and laced my corset up.

"Stephanie, come here."  
I announced quietly and stepped away to my case with everything except my dresses in.  
She appeared behind my shoulder and I handed her some money from my purse. Stephanie looked at the coins in shock, it was more than she earned in three weeks but I could spare it and she needed it.

"My lady I couldn't!"  
She gasped. I smiled and closed her fist around the money.

"You can, take it as a thank you for everything and for your family for parting with you this morning when I'm quite sure it was hard for them."  
I smiled and went back to the open cases on John's bed.

"Now I think my green velvet dress with the long sleeves, what do you say?"  
Stephanie was still in a state of amazement when she came over to me and helped me with my tight dress then plaited my hair so half was ringing the crown of my head in a plait and the rest fell down my back in honey coloured waves.

"Now what are your plans for today?"  
I asked when she had finished with my hair and tied my necklace of appliquéd and beaded leaves round my neck.

"I was going to help my family some more, they need it."  
I smiled and put my final amber and emerald earing in.

"Well as long as you're here tonight at the usual time."  
She smiled and went to the door.

"Thank you again my lady."  
She curtsied and left.  
I sat on the bed and sighed lightly. I would have to find John at some point this morning, and find the doctor to ask about Eddie and what I should do.

He was still asleep when I checked on him before leaving and Maria was still in the kitchen, I think she was baking with the apples from earlier so I wasn't noticed when I slipped out after buckling my cloak over my shoulders.

**Thanks for reading, please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter WILL go up next week. **

**Grace POV:**

The doctor had been shocked to see me this morning, he had expected me to send someone for information about what to do for Eddie and he would have sent one of his apprentices. Or he could have told 'Sir Elmont' when he turned up this morning. This surprised me slightly since I hadn't known John was planning on visiting the doctor today. Anyhow, he told me what I needed to know and also where I might find John.

He hadn't been wrong when he had said about the city being busy today, it was difficult to take even a few steps without having to dodge someone. The castle was a sorry sight, it looked so forlorn and injured and was by far the busiest place in the city. I was only looking for one person though, a needle in a haystack. But he had to be here somewhere, he was always here apparently.

In my haste I didn't notice someone coming the opposite way to me until we were both on the floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."  
They girl I had bumped into gasped. I looked up and my mouth dropped.

"I'm so sorry your highness."  
I gasped. I had bumped into the princess Isabelle! How could I have been that deep in thought?!  
She smiled at me and we both stood, something like realisation dawned noticeably across her face. I curtsied like I should but she smiled widely.

"You're Grace aren't you?"  
She asked I was shocked but nodded.

"Well he didn't do you justice in the slightest."  
That confused me and apparently it showed.

"Elmont. His description was certainly not adequate."  
That only made me more confused but she dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"Are you looking for him?"  
I nodded and she surprised me by linking her arm with mine.

"As am I. We will look together."  
I smiled at her.

"If you insist your highness."  
I laughed.

It took us a while to find him but I wish we hadn't tried. He was in a terrible state. Angrier than I've ever seen him, well not quite that bad. That was when he had caught some boys tormenting his sister when she was seven. Annie had run off from John, Eddie and me on an outing into town when they had come home for a visit, when John visited his family at least three times a year... I was fourteen at the time and it had terrified me, Annie had run straight to me when he started shouting and Eddie had tried to shield both of us from John's rage but failed since we heard every word of his threats against the boys that had had his little sister so upset and so scared. It had attracted a crowd and in the end Annie had broken free of my arms and run up to him, she had begged him to stop and apologised for running off so sincerely for a seven year old that he stopped and just hugged her tight. The boys had run off and Annie had not let go of John, or he hadn't let go of her for the rest of our day and she had eventually fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I've never seen him so angry."  
Princess Isabelle whispered to me.

"I have. It was terrifying."  
I whispered back, the princess looked at me in shock.

"What could have possibly gotten him that angry? He's yelling at the group that left your brother yesterday."  
I raised my eyebrows. It did seem like him to be yelling at them for 'unchivalrous' and 'inexcusable' actions if they left Eddie.

"He was defending his sister from some boys in the town we come from. It was quite terrifying actually."  
Again I got a shocked look.

"Elmont has siblings?"  
She asked.

"Only one, Anna. But he hasn't seen her in about three years."  
She gasped.

"He never told me that."  
She said quietly.

"I doubt he would have your highness. He's so protective of her. He only has one picture of her and that's in his bedroom at his house, his parents' pictures are both in his living room above the fireplace."  
She looked at me with a slightly open mouth.

"I can't believe he never told me about her, you must tell me everything now and I still know nothing about you except your name and what you look like."  
I smiled but I'm sure this wouldn't be normal behaviour for a princess, but from what John had told me she sounded like anything but a normal princess.

"If John consents of course I will, but this has to be stopped before he goes too far with his threats. He already has them cleaning out the throne room, I have no idea how severe a punishment that is but they didn't seem pleased to be given it."  
She nodded and I hurriedly detached myself from her and rushed over to John's side. He wouldn't be happy about my interference but it had to be done.

He didn't even glance at me when I took hold of his hand, but he linked his fingers with mine anyway.

"John stop. They've got punishment enough."  
I ordered quietly so only he could hear. He looked down at me sharply and let out a breath.

"But they left him Grace, they left _your brother _in the most cowardly and selfish way so they could go and celebrate with their friends."  
He replied with an edge to his voice that I hadn't heard in a while.

"And you're punishing them as if they killed him. Stop, please."  
I ran my hand that wasn't hold of his up and down his arm and his eyes softened.

"Very well. "  
He turned back to the men stood in front of him and the edge returned to his voice.

"You may go, but I expect to see you all at dawn tomorrow outside his majesty's throne room. You have the man you left's sister to thank for your reduced punishment if any of you were curious. Now away and on with your tasks for today."  
There were 'yes sir's and 'thank you milady's mumbled and the group of men left. From what I could see the princess wasn't stood where we had been anymore so I deemed it acceptable for me to pull him round to face me at a very inappropriate distance apart.

"Why did you do that Grace?"  
He asked lowly with a little of the edge still present.

"You were going too far. Eddie is going to live thanks to your quick actions. He was teasing me this morning."  
He managed a smile and a quiet chuckle.

"Even so, you undermined me in front of them."  
I leaned closer to him.

"Just like Annie did when she was seven."  
I whispered.

"I didn't get that bad did I?"  
He asked. I nodded.

"You were well on the way to it."  
He chuckled lowly and leaned in to peck my lips.

"I never knew your first name was John."  
Princess Isabelle announced her presence and entered the courtyard. The smile on her face was one of mischief and absolute joy. John and I broke apart quickly and returned to a respectable distance.

"It is princess, although I wonder how you came to find that out."  
He looked at me and I smiled apologetically.

"And I also didn't know you had a sister."  
She announced, John flinched slightly.

"I do, come to think of it I'm sure I've told you all this before."  
He muttered and she just shrugged.

"You might have but I don't remember and I would have remembered you talking about a sister. Anna is such a pretty name."  
Elmont smiled.

"Well she's a very pretty girl, but I have to be going, I have so much to do."  
He attempted to get away but my hand in his stopped him.

"You can in a moment. Why did you go to the doctor this morning?"  
He smiled fleetingly and held up the hand that I wasn't hold of. It was neatly wrapped in a bandage.

"For injuries I got in Gantua and also I got it seen to properly, you were commended for your actions though."  
I smiled.

"And also you still need to tell me what happened."  
He sighed heavily and kissed my knuckles softly.

"I will. At some point."  
He smiled at me over my hand and then let go.

"Elmont, father wants to see you and Jack was looking for you a while ago."  
He groaned lightly.

"Alright, I'll go to your father first and then attempt to find Jack. Grace why don't you keep the princess company. I'm sure your brother will have annoyed you enough already this morning to be sick of him."  
I chuckled and he started walking off.

"His sense of humour has most definitely returned."  
I called. John laughed and carried on walking.

"It wouldn't surprise me, I'll see you later."  
He raised his hand in farewell and Isabelle turned to me.

"So now Grace, we can talk. I want to know everything."  
I was slightly taken aback by this but we linked arms like before anyway.

**Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm away tomorrow till mid next week ARRRRG, stupid mind and stupid phone calendar. So the next chapter's gone up now before I spend many hours on a marathon packing mission. Enjoy:**

**Grace POV:**

John sighed contentedly below me, causing me to look down. He was lying on his living room floor with his head in my lap and my fingers running through his hair.  
It was a familiar and comfortable position for us to be in, starting from when we had gone on a walk one of the last times he had visited his family- I had been nineteen and he was twenty four. He had been there in summer and we had become very close since Eddie hadn't been with him as that was when he had started to fall out with father and Anthony, so that meant when Annie was in her lessons, his parents had no desperate want of his company and my father was comfortable enough to be without me for a few hours, we would be together.

It had started by him accompanying me into town on errands from my father and from then we had progressed to asking each other if they would mind going for a ride or a walk when we had nothing to do. He had brought a book with him on this particular occasion and he had made me read to him. It was a romance that Annie had no doubt been making him read but we had settled on the bank of the river that ran through the town and past both John's and my family homes and he had laid down near me to start with but wouldn't let go of my hand, making it very difficult to turn the pages. He had gotten very amused when I got annoyed with him for being difficult but he had shifted to lay his head in my lap so he could turn the page for me. This change in our positions had seemed entirely improper but delightful all the same at the beginning but I had quickly gotten used to it. It hadn't taken long to read this book but he didn't move when I did finish it and I think he fell asleep while I just watched the water and the patterns the light made on the surface. We had spent many days after that in the same position, talking or just silently enjoying the other's company at the same place until his last day home when we only had an hour together. We had talked and agreed to keep in contact and he had kissed me, not just a kiss on the cheek or on the back of my hand like I was used to from him but a proper kiss, one that made me feel lighter than air and like there was little shocks going off in the most delightfully exhilarating way all through my body. His lips were warm and soft, if a little chapped, but still the most perfect combination there could ever be…

He had apologised as soon as we broke apart and got up to leave, I had tried to make him stay but he just kept apologising, saying he "shouldn't have done it" that "I was still just a child" and that he "had no right to be so presumptuous that I felt that way." I think he restrained himself from saying 'too' at the end of that since he stopped extremely abruptly. We had parted the day after with sad farewells and waves when he rode off back to Cloister. He didn't write, even though I wrote to him on many occasions.  
The next time I saw him was for Annie's birthday celebration later that year, he had been pleased to see me but the conflicting feelings from the summer were obviously still there. He had given me a quick chaste kiss on the cheek along with another apology outside church on Christmas day when he had snuck out before his family to see me.

His hand fluttering to catch mine that was inactive at my side snapped my attention back to the here and now. He obviously hadn't noticed how distracted I was because he started playing with my fingers contentedly.

"What are you thinking?"  
Or maybe he had.

"Nothing in particular."  
I hummed and my fingers began mirroring the actions of his own.

"No, you don't look like that if you're thinking about nothing in particular."  
He sat up and hooked a finger under my chin.

"Tell me."  
He hummed. I smiled and brushed his hand away with a smile.

"Fine. I was thinking about when you made me read that book to you."  
He chuckled and lay down again.

"I remember that."  
He hummed.

"I honestly thought you were older than you were. I didn't remember the age difference."  
I smiled.

"I did act much older, well I still do."  
He merely hummed.

"You had to grow up faster than you should have though. What with having no mother and then your father getting ill after your Aunt died."  
I sighed sadly.

"Yes. When do you think Eddie will be well enough for us to go to my father?"  
He chuckled deeply.

"Why are you so anxious to leave me?"  
I smiled and slipped my fingers through his.

"I'm not. I just want father's approval and to see Annie again."  
He smiled widely.

"Well after we go to your father we can go see Annie and brave her excitement."  
I smiled.

"You still need to tell me what happened."  
He winced.

"Do I have to?"  
He moaned and turned his face to my stomach.

"Yes you do. You promised."  
He groaned unhappily against my dress and turned his head back.

"Tomorrow, I'm tired."  
He attempted to get up but I pulled him back.

"No. Tell me now."  
My nails started digging into his hands and he gave up.

"I saw Eddie nearly get eaten before Roderick interrupted and he was thrown aside like a twig. I was nearly killed, and then almost left up there while he escorted the princess and Jack down. I saw the kings most trusted advisor betray him and commit treason. I failed in taking care of six of my men since, another one I'm not sure about but I'm sure they met their end at the hands of Lord Roderick and Wicke. That's about it really."  
I nodded and was silent for a while.

"So where are Lord Roderick and Wicke now?"  
I asked quietly.

"Wicke I'm positive was killed, along with the man I'm not sure what happened to. And Roderick, well I killed him."  
I looked down at him in shock.

"You did what?"  
I gasped and he raised a hand to run his fingers over my cheek bone.

"I killed him for his treasonous acts against Cloister and as retribution for my men that were killed at his hand or by his orders, I'm not sure which I believe more. The King didn't seem to mind."  
It distressed me to know that the man I loved so much had killed.

"Don't look like that. The kingdom is safe, as are everyone we care about."  
His fingers reached up to brush along my bottom lip before carrying on.

"And I would not dream of being elsewhere right now."  
I grinned and kissed his fingertip.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to move now, I need to go and check on Eddie."  
John sighed but raised his head nonetheless so I could get up and leave.

Eddie was asleep when I went in and didn't wake up when I sat on the edge of his bed. I touched the arm that had been the worst injured and squeezed his shoulder, this made him wake up suddenly and glare at me. I assumed I hit a bruise.

"Sorry Eddie, are you hungry?"  
He nodded as best he could.

"Well then I'll get you some soup. How do you feel?"  
He shrugged as best he could with one arm strapped up and with his ribs in such a bad state.

"Have a definitive answer for me when I come back."  
He smiled and I left the room. John was still downstairs sprawled on his back in front of the fire but snoring quietly and peacefully now.  
Eddie was still staring at the door when I went back in but he smiled at me when I sat on his bed and helped him sit up.

"It's good to see you looking so much more awake."  
I smiled and took the bowl off him when he finished.

"It's good to feel so much more awake."  
He muttered.

"John's fallen asleep downstairs."  
I giggled and Eddie smiled widely.

"Don't laugh, he's probably worn out. No doubt he ate while on the go today if he ate at all."  
My eyebrows rose.

"Don't look like that, you know he doesn't take extremely good care of himself."  
I shrugged and straightened the blanket round him.

"Well he ate before. Now how are you feeling? You're talking a lot better."  
He smiled and took my hand.

I'm feeling much better, can I get up and walk about soon?"  
I rolled my eyes.

"No. You damaged your hip when all that rubble fell on you and I'm fairly confident that you're only acting like all is well, therefore you'll stay in bed getting your strength back for a while longer."  
He scowled at me and not even good naturedly, this was a look of discontentment and annoyance.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee I'll stay in bed while you're not here."

"Eddie if you do that I'll make sure there's someone here while I'm away."  
I got another scowl but I held his eyes until he groaned and slouched back into the bedding.

"I'm so glad you share my point of view."  
I smiled and the door opened.

"Grace your maid just turned up."  
John announced, Eddie smiled widely at him and I stood to leave.

"John you have to help me, she's being tyrannical."  
I laughed and John shook his head.

"If she says something I would never go against it."  
I smiled and joined him in the doorway where he slid his arm around my waist.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get into bad habits."  
I chuckled mock seriously and he pulled me closer so I could wrap my arms around his neck

"Never."  
Was all he whispered back and kissed me lightly.

"I don't appreciate seeing that."  
Eddie announced from the bed. John and I broke apart and looked at him.

"Get used to it or look away."  
I smiled, kissed John again but less gently this time, he didn't seem to mind but Eddie did and started complaining. We broke apart, he pecked my lips once and I blew a kiss to my brother then left.

"What does she mean by that John?"  
I heard him ask. No doubt Stephanie was waiting for me in John's room but I just had to wait a little longer and listen. I could almost see John smile and wander in, probably to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We're going to go to your father."  
There was silence and I couldn't even imagine Eddie's face.

"You're what?"  
I could barely hear him.

"I'm going to ask your father's permission to marry Gracelynn."  
Full name, well full middle name. Eurch…  
Still silence.

"You're serious?"  
I leaned against the wall.

"Yes. I love her Eddie, more than I've ever loved a person."  
I smiled and turned my head towards the room they were in.

"That's fantastic!"  
I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and my smile grew and John started speaking again.

"It is. But you need to hurry up and get well again so we can go to him."  
I could imagine Eddie chuckling right about now.

"Well I'll try I promise you that. When was this decided?"  
Anyone could hear the happiness in his voice and John's matched it.

"Only the other day."  
I smiled widely and turned to go to John's room.  
Stephanie met me at the door with a slightly worried look on her face that immediately disappeared when she saw me.

"I thought something bad had happened to your brother, I was just about to come and find you."  
She breathed, relived and I glided past her to sit on the bed.

"How is he?"  
She asked and helped me unpin my hair and take my jewellery off.

"He is getting back to normal and wants to be let up out of bed."  
She smiled and I stood so my dress could be unlaced where it gathered down the side.

"That does sound like your brother."  
She giggled and my dress fell to the floor in a flurry of green velvet.

"It does but at least he's getting back to normal, the sooner the better."  
Stephanie obviously didn't understand my slight double meaning, but she smiled, probably at the one that was obvious to her.

"Is that all my lady?"  
She asked once my nightdress ribbons had been tied.

"Yes. But before you go, is your family any better than yesterday?"  
She smiled at me joyfully.

"They are so thankful for the money you gave me. It helped with repairing the roof and the remainder bought my nephews some apples."  
She sounded so happy it was impossible not to smile.

"I'm glad now you need to go I'm sure so I'll let you get back to your family."  
She smiled widely and curtsied.

"God night my lady. Sleep well."  
I returned the wish and she left.  
The house was quiet after I heard the door shut downstairs. Peacefully quiet until an outburst of loud laughter from my brother and John cut through it. I groaned and pulled my robe on. John was going to do Eddie more harm than good if they were laughing at something that hard.

**So thoughts? Please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crawe POV:**

"You know you two really shouldn't be laughing like this, especially you Eddie, you'll do yourself more harm than you will good."  
I scowled at my sister when she appeared in the doorway in her nightdress and robe.

"We'll be fine, you just worry too much."  
I chuckled and John held a hand out to her while he tried to get his laughter under control.

"We couldn't help it, there was just a funny point from today that I had to share."  
Grace raised her eyebrows and walked forward to take his hand.

"You're such a bad influence."  
She sighed but kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around his shoulders when he pulled her close enough.

"How can the king's military commander be a bad influence?"  
John scoffed and Grace ran a hand through his hair.

"Or maybe it's Eddie being the bad influence on you."  
She chuckled and was pulled down onto his knee.

"I wouldn't do I thing like that, now."  
John snorted and his arms encircled Grace's waist almost protectively.

"Now?"  
He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes now. I think I corrupted you enough in our childhood."  
Grace started laughing and john slapped her shoulder lightly.

"Shush it's true. It was your brother that led me astray."  
Her laughter subsided slightly but she was still giggling.

"I seem to recall you being the perpetrator for several of the mishaps that occurred when you were younger."  
John looked confused but I chuckled.

"Oh yes, take credit where it's due John, you were the one responsible for the worms in Grace's hood."  
She looked at him in shock and I started laughing again.

"That was you?"  
She gasped. John smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea how long it took us to get all those worms."  
Her mouth merely dropped open and he smiled innocently at her.

"I don't care. They terrified me when I put my hood up!"  
She answered, I couldn't stop laughing if I was honest.

"That was the point Grace. We thought it was hilarious."  
She glared at me and John.

"Well I most certainly didn't."  
She announced and tried to wriggle out of John's lap but he just held onto her tightly.

"Come on Grace that was fifteen years ago!"  
He sighed and she carried on struggling.

"Just stop wriggling please because I'm not going to let go."  
Grace sighed sharply and stopped trying to get away from him.

"Why John?"  
She asked, like we had only just done it.

"We were immature and bored. You were sat outside playing with your dolls which seemed far too girly to actually be interesting so we thought we might add a little drama."  
I chuckled but Grace was still not impressed at his explanation.

"Not a valid excuse. Now do I get an apology or am I going to be ignoring you tomorrow?"  
He flinched slightly and his arms tightened visibly.

"You are not going to be ignoring me tomorrow."  
He announced firmly.

"Well then I would like to hear your apology."  
She looked at him expectantly and I suppressed a laugh. If there was one thing John hated above all others it was begging and he would class this as most definitely begging for her forgiveness. Call it slightly arrogant but he expected things like forgiveness to be given to him easily and that he didn't have to go out of his way for them to be given him and Grace knew this.

"Fine."  
He snapped breathily.

"Grace my darling, could you possibly find it in your remarkable heart to forgive me my wrong of so many years ago?"  
I attempted to suppress a smile. Nicely done John and not _at all_ grudgingly or over the top.

"John at least sound like you're attempting to be serious."  
He groaned.

"Grace for the love of god."  
So his pride was getting in the way again.

"John just grit your teeth and do it or she'll be outrageously difficult until you do."  
Grace glared at me and then returned her gaze to John.

"Grace I earnestly beg your forgiveness."  
He managed to hold her eyes with all seriousness.

"I am glad. The very thought of tomorrow without your company was a very distressing thought indeed."  
He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm bored."  
I announced, meaning they broke apart and looked at me.

"Not that watching you two argue isn't entertaining but I would quite like to have an actual conversation with you both now that I can."  
Grace smiled widely at me and settled herself in John's lap again.

"Yes, of course. I would quite like to hear about what you and Princess Isabelle talked about today Grace."  
I looked at my sister slightly surprised.

"You met the princess?"  
I asked, Grace nodded and laid her head on John's shoulder. They both looked blissfully happy.

"We talked about you. She wanted to know more about Annie and then Tyne, and then myself. So I told her everything. It was quite a delightful morning."  
John chuckled.

"She is quite a delightful conversationalist."  
Grace nodded.

"Oh and she told me in more depth about what happened while you were in the giant land."  
John tensed as she giggled.

"Don't even say anything, I'm assuming you had a laugh at our expense this morning?"  
I groaned, as did John. That surely meant she had been told about the oven.

"Alright I won't. Is that what the burn on your hand was from?"  
John nodded and I yawned.

"Good lord it's late."  
Grace announced and looked up at the clock over the mantle.

"You need your rest Eddie if you have any hope of recovering in the near future."  
Grace stood so John could stand.

"I'll stay here again tonight Grace."  
She eyed him questioningly like she was expecting him to contradict himself, which is of course another thing John never does. He smiled at her widely and left.

"I pity you Grace."  
I announced while she fussed around me in an attempt to make me as comfortable as possible. I hate being so dependent on another like this.

"Why Eddie? Because you are my brother and you are being so unbelievably difficult?"  
I grinned at her jokingly made comment.

"No, because John snores."  
She chuckled.

"Heed it, I swear he could rattle windows sometimes."  
Her laughter got louder and she kissed my cheek.

"I shall, now get some sleep and don't be up talking half the night."  
I nodded and she stood as John came back in.

"I don't snore that badly Edward."  
He announced and made himself comfortable in the huge chair by the fireplace.

"Oh you do. Goodnight Grace."  
I called and she went to say goodnight to John by way of a kiss on the cheek before he started bringing the fire back to life.

He glared at me after she left with a softly called goodnight to both of us.

"I'm fairly sure I don't snore."  
He muttered.

"And I'm fairly sure you do, now goodnight."  
I got a goodnight in return and he settled his chair.

**Thanks for reading, and any comments are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Grace POV:**

Weeks passed since Eddie came home and absolutely true to his promise he did get better. A lot better each day, but John kept coming home more and more withdrawn after visiting families who lost someone. It was horrible to watch him attempt to brush off his emotions and pretend he was alright. I had seen him cry at least twice in the last week, well cry would be an exaggeration- shed tears would be better since they were silent and only just overcame his hold on his emotions.

"Grace?"  
I snapped out of my mind suddenly, Eddie was looking at me curiously, his hand had somehow found mine and he was running his calloused thumb over my knuckles.

"I'm fine Eddie."  
I muttered and smiled at him most likely unconvincingly.

"You're worried about John."  
I met his eyes slowly.

"I am. He just seems so withdrawn."  
My brother pulled me closer so I was forced to lie next to him with his good arm round my shoulders and mine lying across his waist.

"Just leave him to it. He'll be fine, you know what he's like."  
I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I know. But it's just painful to watch him."  
He nodded and chuckled.

"I don't see how this is remotely funny Edward."  
He scowled at me when I lifted my head to glare at him.

"I was just thinking about when I found out about you two."  
I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Tell me."  
I smiled. I heard Eddie chuckle again.

"I thought you already knew."

"I do, I just want to hear it again."  
His arm around my shoulders tightened slightly and he sighed softly.

"Right_; it was two years ago when John was still living in the barracks, just after he had been made captain, because I'm his second in command I shared a room with him, so I actually saw all of his post. Your letters always arrived in the middle of the day though when nobody could see he was receiving letters obviously from a woman. But I saw one, one day when I was getting something for training, so I took it. Later John was looking for it but he wouldn't let on he was looking for it for the life of him._

"_Looking for this?"  
I was lounging on my bed with the letter in my hand. It had stayed in my pocket all day while I decided what to do with it.  
John thought this was impossible and I swear all the colour drained from his face._

"_As a matter of fact I was. Where did you get that Eddie?"  
I smiled and crossed to him._

"_I found it this afternoon when I came back for something."  
He tried to get it out of my hand but I dodged._

"_Why are you so anxious to get hold of this?"  
I asked, amused._

"_I just am now hand it over Edward and stop being so childish!"  
I raised an eyebrow at his tone, so petty and impatient._

"_I recognise the writing."  
I hummed and studied the name on the front. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John gulp._

"_Do you now."  
He muttered, I knew my best friend well enough to tell when he was nervous._

"_It isn't from my little sister is it?"  
I asked. John's eyes widened considerably._

"_No…"_

"_Oh well then you won't mind me opening it then if it's just a letter from a woman since you tell me everything else."  
I jumped up onto my bed and held him back with a leg._

**_-My dearest John,_**

**_I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you and I'm sorry I took so long to reply. Father has just been so ill recently that I just haven had the time._**

**_I hope you are well and that Eddie hasn't been completely ridiculous recently. I send my most enthusiastic congratulations as well. Annie told me all about your promotion. She was so excited and proud of you but she misses you phenomenally. She was absolutely terrified that something awful has happened since you last saw her and you wouldn't go home because you couldn't. But all those worries have been banished now thank the lord and she is eager for you to go home, if only for a day.  
I really have no idea why I wrote all that, but I suppose I just wanted to, even if you will hear the same thing from Annie soon._**

**_I have to say I am also anxious for you to return, if only for a few times like last summer by the river. I don't think I've ever told you but they are the brightest memories from the last few years, except of course every moment I spend with your sister, but I just wish you would return so we could be together again, alone._**

**_I really must go now, Father will be anxious to see me. I hope to hear from you soon. All my love and more,  
_**

**_Grace.-_**

_My face had contorted into an angry mask part-way through reading and as soon as I finished I glanced up at John. He was stood in the middle of the room, having long since given up struggling. He was looking at the letter in my hand almost wistfully._

"_John."  
His eyes snapped up to meet mine, there was a level of defiance and a readiness to jump to defence in a moment, coincidentally two of the qualities that had counted towards his scarily fast promotion._

"_I thought you said this wasn't my sister."  
He reached forwards to snatch the letter out of my hand viciously._

"_Well of course I wouldn't tell you I was writing to your sister."  
He snapped and smoothed out the paper from when I had crumpled it by accident._

"_And why would you not?"  
I asked and stepped down off my bed._

"_Because you would act like this and she didn't want you to know just yet."  
My brow furrowed in extreme anger and I launched myself at him._

"_Elmont you have no right!"  
I growled and hit his chest._

"_How? Explain your reasoning to me!"  
He kneed me in the back meaning I slouched off him._

"_She's my sister and she's five years younger than you!"  
We both stood and adopted fighting stances, his the defensive to my aggressive._

"_She wrote to me first. Believe me I tried to ignore her but it was just too hard and I couldn't do it."  
I punched._

"_When?"  
I punched again and got a clout round the shoulder in return._

"_Since she turned twenty. But you could say before that if you wanted."  
I glowered at him and kicked out at his torso._

"_What do you mean?"  
I growled._

"_I kissed her the last time I was home."  
That earned him a blow to the cheek._

"_Is that what she meant by alone and together?"  
He nodded and I struck his cheek again._

"_We did nothing inappropriate apart from that one thing! Just write to her and tell her you know, please."  
He sounded like he was pleading with me now and he hadn't fought back much._

"_Why John?"  
I asked, quieter than before and lowered my attack pose._

"_I couldn't help it. It was like I was drawn to her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met!"  
He sighed I nodded once reluctantly._

"_This isn't some dalliance is it John?"  
I asked, more serious than I have ever been in my life._

"_Of course not. I would never cause her harm."  
He assured me quietly. I nodded. God he was serious!_

"_I'll write to her soon."  
I promised. John nodded and made his way to the door. I got a curt nod when he exited the room and shut the door after him, he was most likely going to get his face seen to. I had hit him pretty hard, but yet I wasn't sorry. If the bugger was courting my sister he fully deserved to be knocked around a bit until I had the full story."  
_Eddie grinned as he finished. It seemed a little sinister to me that he could take pleasure in beating his best friend so.

"I can't believe how cruel you were to him!"  
I gasped.

"You never can believe it."  
He chuckled.

"Well at least you approve now."  
I sighed and Eddie's other arm moved to join the other around my waist.

"Well even if I didn't you two would still go ahead and do whatever you want. But I can't help but feel excited that you're going to marry him."  
I smiled.

"Depending on what father says."

"You're his little girl he can't say no."  
I smiled.

"Unless Anthony has been poisoning his mind since I've been away."

"Bastard."  
For once I didn't chide him about calling our brother that. I sighed lightly and curled closer to him. We sat in silence for a while until there was a pounding on the stairs and the door was flung open.

"Urgent message from home Grace."  
John handed me an envelope and sat near me on the bed.

I read it in silence and I'm fairly sure Eddie was reading over my shoulder.

"I'm wanted back at home."  
I whispered.

"I need to leave tomorrow. Father isn't well at all."  
John took my hand and Eddie's rested on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. We leave after breakfast."  
I nodded at him and he left the room with a swift but firm kiss on my mouth.

"So the next time I see either of you two you'll be an engaged couple."  
Eddie announced I grinned.

"Hopefully. Now I need to go pack, will you be alright on your own for a bit?"  
He nodded but the cheeky smile gave me doubts.

"Oh don't look like that Gracie, I'm only going to have a go at walking with these sticks."  
I nodded disbelievingly and left after John.  
He was sat in his room on the bed looking thoughtfully into the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
I hummed he held out a hand to me and pulled me close.

"No thoughts."  
He muttered and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head rested on my chest which I thought was extremely inappropriate but it felt so good to be so close so my arms slid around his shoulders.

"Don't lie to me."  
I whispered. He shook his head and one of my hands stroked his hair.

"M'not do you want help packing?"  
He looked up at me, smiling. In my time here my things had spread out over John's room and my cases were under his bed.

"That would be extremely appreciated."  
I smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose.

**So thanks for reading, please leave a comment.  
Lots of Grace/John fluff in the next chapter, that's a promise.**


End file.
